Just Another BoyWhoLived Story
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: Harry's twin was the boy who happened to live and to avoid having to send him away so he wont be in danger, Lily leaves with Harry to live a normal life without having to be in the war. But Harry may be the key to the wizarding worlds fate. Harry/Neville
1. Prologue Part 1

_**A/N: Just another bwl idea I am messing around with. I wanted to do something different for a change. Those waiting for update don't kill me. I will get those to you soon! I wanted to do a more unique bwl story and I think I'll make the pairing……Harry/Neville since I quite like that pairing. **_

_**Pairings: **_

_**Younger Gen-**_

_**Harry/Neville**_

_**Draco/Blaise (3)**_

_**Hermione/OC**_

_**Ron/Padma**_

_**Older Gen-**_

_**Slight James/Lily: You will understand why I say slight.**_

_**James/Sirius**_

_**Remus/Severus**_

_**Lily/OC**_

_**Warnings in advance: There will be slash. **__**J Slash is boy/boy and if you are offended by this or do not like it I would appreciate if you just go back and refrain from wasting my time.**_

_**Warnings for this chapter : There will be childbirth. I'm not very sure about childbirth, but I have watched a lot of it on the health channel so I know a little bit. I'm so afraid of having children, but I want them. O.O**_

_**^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius would not be dead and Snape would rule the world. J**_

_**Enjoy**_

-

One always wonders why things are like they are. For centuries people have created scenarios that explain the way their lives play out. Are our live planned out on pen and paper before we are born? Do things just happen because of series of events leading up to it? Or do things just happen randomly depending on how you look at things?

Lily Potter was certainly asking these questions while she was screaming in pain during the birth of her children. Her mother had always said that childbirth was the most amazing thing a woman could ever experience. Lily wondered what her mother had been sipping on when she told her that lie of a statement.

The mediwitches and mediwizards bustled about the room, speaking to each other and causing way too much body head. Lily felt a bead of sweat run down her brow as she pushed yet again, all the while cursing herself for wanting to give a natural birth.

Earlier that day she had been happy and wonderfully pregnant. Sure she was a little sensitive about how large her abdomen had swollen. Twins tended to take up more space than what a woman would expect out of such tiny figures. Lily had been enjoying a nice lie-down on the couch and relaxing to the soothing sounds of almost ancient jazz that her mother had gotten her addicted to, when she began to go into labour. The contractions she had been experiencing for the hours proceeding the actual beginning of childbirth gave her many signs and she and James were ready to go any minute, but when it actually happened, James acted as though he had not been ready in the first place. He frantically grabbed Lily's overnight bag and made her touch the gentle-flow portkey. They were specially designed for those to fragile to apparate, use the floo, or use regular portkeys.

While Lily was rushed into the room where she would be giving birth at St. Mungo's, James floo-called every single person he knew would castrate him if he didn't tell them right then that Lily was finally giving birth. That happened to include his parents, Lily's parents, the Weasley's and their six children( Molly recently had a little tyke of her own), Sirius Black, almost every professor at Hogwarts, Remus Snape and (sadly for James) his husband Severus, including their own two year old. There were also members of James' family and plenty of order members.

Needless to say the waiting room in the maternity ward was quite packed. The other family was trapped in the corner, trying to not get swept up in the amount of people in the room. They cursed whoever thought it smart to make the waiting room so small.

Lily stayed in labour for the whole day. Remus' little girl began getting antsy and took to poking the Weasley twins who would pull on her pigtails. James borrowed one of Arthur's muggle contraptions that he called a "camereacroder" and proceeded to capture the precious moment for future viewing. In all truth, the most footage he got was of the countless people in the waiting room and his shoes, but he did get the big shot at one point.

Lily pushed as the mediwitch told her too and yelled to no one in particular to go murder her husband. It was like trying to push an orange through a needle, only the needle was a part of you that is rather sensitive and the orange it the head of your own child. The mediwitch told her that the head was almost completely out and one more push should finish half of this nightmare.

Lily braced herself and pushed as hard as she ever had. How could a child have such a large head? James must have passed along that trait. Her toes curled and sweat gleamed on her forehead. Her whole face turned a bright shade of red as the first twin was finally born at 11:59 July 31st. By the time the mediwitches safely extracted the rest of the baby's figure from her body, she was exhausted and knew that the second twin was not far that far behind.

After three minutes of almost complete peace, the contractions began again. Lily was pushing as hard as she could, and apparently her second child was as ready as she was to be done with this. She could hear the frail cries coming from the eldest twin in the background as she screamed in pain because of the child arriving from her body. The cries of her first child overpowered the almost silent wails coming from her smaller son.

Before Lily could pass out completely the mediwitches let her hold her two twins in her arms. Lily looked down at the now safe and warm twins, who gurgled sweetly and looked about as close to sleep as she was. She smiled down at them and decided that her mother was right. It was worth all of the pain that she had just went through.

Lily absently felt the two warm bundles get lifted from her and watches as they were sent to James' arms. James who had been there the whole time getting his hand crushed by her and still taping the whole birth. One of the mediwitches took over the camcorder and took the footage of the father holding his children for the first time,

Lily smiled and waved to James before falling asleep, almost simultaneously with her children.

-

_**A/N: Short…but it is a prologue. There are gonna be a few time skips, because I want to get straight to what I need to. J **_


	2. Prologue Part 2

_**A/N : Snow has kept me from school. Yay!**_

_**The time went past by the way! Oh yeah…..in the prologue with the pairings for some reason it randomly says 3, but that was supposed to be a heart. I guess fanfiction ate it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah….this chapter will have some time lapses and whatnot. I don't want to spend a lot of time explaining the beginning. The real story starts in seventh year so yeah, this will go by pretty quickly.**_

_**-**_

Lily had promised James that he could name his first-born son after him, like his ancestors had. James Potter of this generation happened to be the fifth. Their eldest child was now Jamison Sirius Potter the Sixth. James named little Jamie (a nickname Lily created so she wouldn't have to call two James' down for sentencing) after Sirius two, his best mate.

Lily however got to name the youngest. She actually put thought into the name that she chose for the smallest twin. She named him Harrison Remus Orion Potter. James thought this was an unnecessarily long name, but Lily thought it was fitting for such a small boy. Jamie had came out way larger in comparison to Harry who was unnaturally small, even for a newborn.

Lily and James looked forward to spending the rest of their lives taking care of the two bundles of joy the gods so graciously granted them. Sure they did end up getting close to no sleep and had empty bottles of milk and unused diapers thrown all around the modest house they lived in. Lily refused to raise the children in Potter Manor. She wanted them to have as simple a life as possible. Unfortunately with the Potters simple happens to be complicated.

See, there is this man. A really evil man. He doesn't really like muggles, or in terms that are easier to understand, he doesn't like things with no magical ability. Why he holds this hate, only he, and Albus Dumbledore (who knows almost everything) will ever fully know. This man, named Tom Riddle, but known as Lord Voldemort( ironically he is not a lord at all, just a guy who wanted to call himself a lord. Go figure.) wants to take over the world. He has these followers that he, expectedly, calls Deatheaters. No they don't really eat the death I have heard. Lord Voldemort and his minions want to rid the world of everything non-magical. Only a few actually stand in his way.

Of course, it happens to be the man who knows why the Voldemort guy is so evil, who is standing up to him. Albus Dumbledore has his own followers, called the Order. And the Potters are long time members of the order. That is one of the reasons they are in such danger. Voldemort wants to slow down the birth rate of future order members. The other reason involves a long, boring prophecy that basically says that one of their sons (or the Longbottom's son) will be the only one able to defeat him. So ever since they have been born, the twins and the parents have been incognito.

They live in a nice, cheery muggle village, in a cottage called Godric's Hollow. As long as Peter Pettigrew, their secret-keeper doesn't give away where they are, the spell they are under will keep them so hidden, they wouldn't even be able to find themselves.

Peter Pettigrew was one of James' best friends. He wasn't nearly as close to him as Remus and Sirius, but he trusted him and no one would think it was him that was their secret keeper. Peter was their eyes and ears outside of Godric's Hollow's wards. He was to get them their money from Gringotts and go buy them things they needed in Diagon Alley. In return, James let him live in Potter Manor while they were in hiding.

All seemed to be going well, and the twins were growing and developing like they should. The only thing that troubled Lily was that Harry was smaller than he should've been.

-

_**-One year later-**_

Minerva McGonagall ran as fast as she could to the Headmaster's Office. She had just heard what happened. The poor family must be in shambles! The Longbottoms had been attacked by Deatheaters. They all made it out alive, fortunately. But, the parents of the child were tortured to insanity. Little Neville was obliviously unaware of his own surroundings and was almost killed, before the aurors came and arrested the Deatheaters, who happened to be the Lestrange couple.

The Potters had been informed of the attack and advised to move, but Dumbledore insisted that they were fine. Minerva was ready to chew his head off. If they were able to find the Longbottoms, they would be able to find them. As much as she loved Albus, she was starting to believe all of that muggle candy was going to his brain.

-

So the Potters stayed they way they were. Neville went to live with his grandmother, who promised to protect him as much as she could. As grandmothers go, she happens to be one kick-ass grandmother!

Harry did grow, but not as much as James wanted him to. Madame Pomfrey, who came by to check up on their health, said that Harry was as healthy as any child could be and that he would catch up eventually. Lily was perfectly content with the size and development of her children and relished in the fact that the twins were inseparable.

Jamie and Harry were somewhat identical. The only differences between them were the colours of their eyes and Harry's slightly smaller stature. They would never tolerate being apart for more than twenty minutes. Lily and James thought it was adorable. They lived their lives as normally as they could and kept the serious topics to a minimum.

-

Occasionally Dumbledore would come to visit. By occasionally I mean every week. Dumbledore liked playing with the boys, and often told them stories that they couldn't understand, but would remember later on.

The day temporary tranquillity ended was no different. Albus was coming over for a visit. He was much more of a grandfather figure than a Headmaster of the school they would be going to in the future.

Albus wasn't coming to tell stories this time. He had something important to discuss with the parents.

Albus apparated into the living room. Only he and Peter were able to do such a thing. They were expecting him, because Jamie and Harry were down for a nap.

"Good afternoon, Albus," James said from the couch. Lily was seated next to him looking nervous. Albus never asked for them to have a meeting without the twins in specific.

"Good afternoon to you both," Albus paused, " I know that you both realize that today I'm not coming over for a casual visit"

The couple sitting down nodded. James absently motioned for Albus to sit in the armchair across from them. From the way they were seated it seemed like they were back in Albus' office.

" We all know what the prophecy says and that one of your boys may be the saviour that is in it. I am afraid that Voldemort will try to attack and I want to be sure which one will fit the description. The Longbottom boy is also in the running, but he does not show the power that the prophecy describes. At this young age, children hold very powerful, but hard to manage magic. If we were to start training one of your boys, say a few years from now, by the time he gets to Hogwarts he will be able to fend for himself if anything happens. The thing is, that we cant train them both. Only one with a stronger magic can really handle this training at a young age. If we try and train them both, the normal child's magic will be harder to manage and he could accidentally harm himself. I'm ready to see if either of them is the boy that fit's the description." Albus left no room for questions in his explanation.

"A-Albus are you telling me that there is a chance that when my child grows up and goes out to school, he could be in danger," Lily said, her voice shaking.

Albus' tone softened. " Lily, I assure you that in Hogwarts both of your boys will be as safe as they would be if you were holding their hands the whole time. I just want to make sure that if Voldemort, an admittedly clever thing, ever found a way to get inside, your son would be able to protect himself at least enough to get help. Unfortunately our first year material is lacking that, and I have not yet gotten permission from the board to teach stronger spells."

"Albus, how are we supposed to know who's the strongest? I don't want one of my boys accidentally losing his magic and the other one being a helpless target." James spoke in a rarely heard serious tone.

" It's simple really. Which twin has been showing the most signs of magic. The more powerful the child is, the more magic escapes." Albus leaned back and twiddled his fingers, as he always did back at his own office.

James and Lily stared at each other, then back at the ancient body full of wisdom and sugar. If any of their twins fit the description it was- "Jamie." They said it simultaneously.

"Harry has only barely levitated a few toys off the ground, but Jamie….he levitated the whole _coffee table_ Albus. I mean it was only a few feet, but it was amazing Albus. And we know Harry couldn't have helped him. He was down for a nap in the nursery. Poor thing was so exhausted from his development check up earlier." James told Albus all about the incident.

Harry had been getting regular development check-ups, because of his small form. He wasn't super tiny, but he didn't seem to be growing as much as Jamie and all of the other children his age. Pomfrey told them that he was fine, and that sometimes twins had slight height and weight differences, but they wanted to be sure that nothing was wrong. Harry had been asleep during that time and even of he wasn't, the extra playing and walking had tired him out.

Albus nodded grimly. This was the part he already dreaded and would dread for the rest of the life. " You know how much I love you all like my own children and I would never do anything to try and hurt you. But, I am afraid that what I am about to say will make you hate me and even though I would never want you to hate me, I have to ask this of you for your and your children's own welfare. James, Lily,…… Jamie and Harry cant stay together. I'm going to have to ask you to send Harry to live with relatives."

Lily stood up in shock. "Albus! I cant send any of children away."

"Let me explain child. The prophecy speaks of a brother of the saviour. It implies that the brother will be a target for both sides. What I'm trying to say is that what side of the war he will be on is up to him, and Voldemort will be attempting to get him on his own side. The brother of the saviour also is an important factor to how the war will end. That's another reason why little Neville is not a choice, he has no brother."

James had to ask, "What exactly does it say about the brother of the saviour?"

"In a condensed form it says that the blood of the brother of the one born of the light, shall decide what rises and what falls. I've come to the conclusion that by blood, it means what side he decided to choose, whether light or dark."

"If that is the case Albus, why separate them. They are going to need each other now more than ever." Lily had sat down during his explanation, but was still frantic.

"Lily, the world has its own way of working. No matter how secretly we train Jamie, it will still get out that he is the saviour and he will become a famous name. The prophecy is no secret, many people know about it. I worry that with the training and extra attention for Jamie, Harry will come to resent him and Voldemort will use that resentment to his own advantage. And the public at large, will try and sway Harry's decisions and I want him to live as normally as he can."

Albus sighed. " Alas, as much as I like to consider myself a part of your family, officially I am not. Therefore the decision lies between the both of you. I in no way want you to think I am forcing you apart. I merely just want the best for you and your children."

Albus Dumbledore could speak no longer and nodded to the couple, before apparating back to his own office. Lily and James didn't notice, for they were to deep in thought.

-

There is one thing that you must know about the Potters relationship. Though it seems like it, their relationship is not as strong as it was when they were just getting out of school.

When they first moved in together, they were still in that puppy-dog stage. They weren't really expecting to have to face such real life problems with each other. They had many serious arguments over careers, marriage, and life in general. They still worked it out and got married though. The arguments didn't stop then, but they learned to get used to them. Around the time Lily had gotten pregnant the arguments and shouting matches got worse and they felt the love they once felt for each other dwindle. But when the twins were born the love reared its head back up, and instead of wrapping the two of them back together again, it let them put away their past feelings of resentment to care for their children.

Still, after the twins were sleeping and they readied for bed, nothing was there. James never held and kissed Lily like he used to. They rarely touched each other in any way other than necessary. They just kept it together for the twins.

But the argument they were having now, involved not only the twins themselves, but their own relationship.

"James, I am not allowing my child to be sent away!" Lily yelled. She had long silenced the room and they had been going at it for hours.

"You heard what he said, if Harry stays it will be bad for him and Jamie!" James yelled at the wall. He knew if he looked at those fire-filled balls of emerald, he would have a mental breakdown. He was more conflicted than anything. His life had gotten too complicated. He just wished that things could be like they were in school.

Lily walked over and turned him around by his shoulders, "James look at me!" Lily had tears cascading down her face and her eyes and nose were puffy and red. She sniffled.

" I know the dangers of keeping them together, but I cant just send one of my children away. I'll always wonder how he's doing and if he's okay, but never be able to visit, because I'd be unable to take him home. James don't make that happen to me. It will tear up my heart."

"Lily-"

"James. If he goes, I go. Harry deserves at least one of us in his life, and Jamie does too. I think that….we cant do this anymore James. If we are going to love our children and still help the world, I guess this is the only way." Lily's voice was calm.

"What exactly are you saying Lily?"

"I'm leaving. Tonight with Harry. I want you to tell Jamie all about me and Harry and how much we love him, because I'll be doing the same. I think its better for them to have one of their parents at least than for one to have us both and the other none."

James just stared at her as she packed all of her things into an extended suit case. Things were flying all over the room and James was just surprised.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave?"

"It's a way better option than just shipping my child of to live with some relative we don't speak to anymore." Lily was now writing a letter, even as her things were still packing themselves.

James sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. His life was too complicated. He thought getting married and having children would make him happier, but it only served to make his life a mess. Now his wife was leaving him and taking one of their twins, but he had to agree with her, because they would've hade to send him away anyways. His head hurt.

Lily waved a letter in front of James face. "James. James!," she got him out of his daydreaming. "Give this to Jamie when he is old enough to understand."

Lily walked over and closed the now full suitcase and turned to look at James. "I'm really sad that things aren't the way we wanted them to be. I really wanted us to have a nice family and a nice life, but I think that separation will be the best for all of us." She really did look sad.

Lily sat down on the bed and hugged James from the side, much like a teenage girl hugging a friend. She handed him the ring he had given her, before getting up and shrinking her luggage.

As she put the suitcase into her pocket she spoke. "I'm going to go pack Harry's things and say goodbye to Jamie. When he gets older tell him that I'm coming back to him and that his mommy loves him okay."

James looked up from his lap that he had thought was very interesting. "This is the end isn't it?"

Lily stared at James as she stood by the door. "No, this is merely just the beginning."

If any other statement could be said to be as true as that one, Voldemort would eat a muggle's toe.

-

A/N: Next chapter will be when Harry and Jamie are three and then its on to Seventh Year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I finally update! Woot! I've actually been busy with school and spring break with my dad. I meant to update before that, but**_

When Lily left with a one year old Harry in tow, James thought that she would eventually come back. How could she handle being an only parent, with basically no money of her own. Well, after months and months she still didn't come back and the reality of the situation fully sunk in. Lily had taken Harry and left. When Jamie and Harry's second birthday came along, James sent a card with an owl to find Lily.

He was surprised when the owl came back with a present and long letter about how she and Harry were doing. She had moved in with her parents for a short while, before landing a job as a literature professor at a university in the muggle world. After getting back on her feet, she and Harry moved into a flat that was in between the neighborhood that her parents lived in and the university. She said that her parents were not fond of the idea of only being able to watch one grandchild, but they were still glad to be able to care for Harry while Lily was working. Lily had included the process on how Harry was growing. He was getting a bit larger, to her relief and he seemed to be showing more magic.

What she didn't include was the searching looks that Harry often gave when he was happy or wanted to share something. He was looking for Jamie. It broke Lily's heart to have to part with her little Jamie, but she did it to protect his brother. She did add in some words to Jamie for when he was older, because she knew that they would all meet again when school time came, but she still wanted Jamie to know she loved him.

James rarely if ever sent letters, he was a bit too busy juggling his life. He moved into a smaller flat with Jamie and tried to get back on with his job as an auror. Unfortunately, he was still a big target to Death Eaters, because it got out that Jamie was the going to be the savior of the wizarding world. The Auror Department said that he would pose as too much of a threat to them. James didn't really need a job, but staying in was starting to bore him to death. He was starting to envy Lily. The wizarding world basically forgot about her and Harry. Now, if he went out, he was either bombarded by fans (of what exactly he didn't know) or almost attacked.

The only person keeping him sane was Sirius, who came over to stay with him and Jamie a lot. James guessed that Sirius was starting to feel lonely too, as almost all of their friends were in couples. James missed Frank Longbottom dearly, he had been calm like Remus, but had been fun to hang out with when their wives were fussing about too much.

Still, James and Jamie were doing well. James tried to keep up with every letter he got from Lily, but he couldn't seem to keep track of them all. The flat was an organized mess, and he wasn't planning on cleaning it on a regular basis.

Lily woke up at exactly 12:01 am on July 31st, to the sound of things hitting walls and childish giggling. She sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. The figure next to her mumbled and rolled over, moving the covers off of her body. She sighed and pushed him off the bed.

"Its time to get up David, Its Harry's birthday!" She spoke in a sing-song voice that made David mumble even more. They had been together for almost a year now and Harry absolutely _refused_ to let David return back to his own apartment, located on the level below their own. That was how Lily first met him. Somehow he had gotten out of their apartment and all the way to David's floor. When Lily found him he was clinging to David's leg hugging an old looking stuffed polar bear. Harry refused to let David or Lily out of his sight for the rest of the day and they ended up playing in the park and eating out for their first date.

David rolled onto his back and glared at the smirking red-head above him.

Lily smiled and reached down a lazy arm to ruffle brown hair that would look golden in the right kind of light. He swatted at her hand and she sniffed.

"Fine, if you don't want to get up now, I'll just let Harry wake you up." At that statement David jumped up off of the floor and threw himself into the bathroom. Wake-up calls from Harry usually included being sat on and ending up with crayons in your hair and crude, childish drawings all over your face. David knew by experience that marker was hard to clean off your face.

While David was getting cleaned up for the long day they were bound to have, Lily went to Harry's small bedroom. The flat had a small living room, a kitchen, a separate bathroom, and two bedrooms. The main bedroom had a bathroom inside of it and the smaller room was the perfect size for a child. Lily thought it was perfect for Harry and herself and David didn't even make it cramped when he stayed over.

Harry sat on his bed clapping at all of the toys that were floating around the room. Lily smiled lovingly at the boy. He was getting stronger each and everyday. She was going to give him two very big surprises today and both required them getting up quite early. Luckily, Lily never had to wake Harry up on his birthday. Harry was always capable of waking himself, and whoever happened to be spending the night, at anytime he thought fit.

"Are you ready to get cleaned up, Harry" Lily asked. The boy spoke to her so fast, that she was unable to understand the developed language of baby talk. Still, he looked excited enough so she picked him up and proceeded to carry him to the bathroom so she could clean him for the day.

After everyone had gotten cleaned up and had a breakfast, thankfully prepared by David as Lily had never been one for cooking, they made their way down to David's car.

Today, Lily had a surprise for both David and Harry. She was driving them both to the closest portkey, which was actually pretty far away. She didn't need to worry about exposing magic to David, because David's own sister was a muggleborn. Today she was taking Harry to see his brother for the first time since they left two years before, but before she did that she was going to take him to see a special friend of hers she hadn't seen since the year before.

Lily took the wheel this time, which worried David. Lily drove a bit faster than one who should be driving with a three year old strapped in the back of the car. Harry himself didn't mind. As children tend to do, he fell asleep ten minutes into the ride, snuggling to the polar bear that he still refused to give back to David.

Thirty minutes later David began to fidget. Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sometimes David reminded her of a three year old.

After a few more minutes of unneeded fidgeting, Lily couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it Davie?"

"Where are we going? How long is it gonna take to get there?"

Lily thought it was a good time to tell him, unless she wanted to be pestered with questions for the remaining ride.

"First, we are going to see my friend Headmaster Rosemary. She's quite a good friend of mine. Harry absolutely adores her. After that we are going to see Harry's brother and some of our friends."

"Including your ex?" David frowned.

Lily sighed, "Yes, James and I are still friends. We just are to stubborn to ever be back together again. Besides, Jamie is having a small little birthday party today and James and I decided that Jamie and Harry need to do more things together. Just because there are a few problems going on right now between the two of us doesn't mean that the twins should have to grow up without each other."

David nodded. "I'm anticipating meeting little Jamie. If he's anything like his brother I can tell everyone is going to have their hands full today."

Lily smiled. "I wonder if they remember much about each other. The last time they saw each other they were barely able to sit up for more than a few minutes."

"I'm sure they will remember each other a little. Twins sometimes can astound people."

David was studying child psychology, including the way twins interacted with one another. He had a job working for one of the most successful child psychologists in the United Kingdom. Magical children were often different than muggle children. They remembered more of their childhood the older they got and tended to learn things more easily than muggle children.

Lily ruffled David's hair and smiled at him when he huffed.

"What is it with you and my hair?!?"

"What?," Lily attempted to look innocent, " Its fluffy!"

David huffed again and reached over to ruffle her hair. Lily glared at him.

"Its different for a girl. If someone see's you with ruffled hair they think you have that 'just got off the motorcycle look. With me it just looks," Lily paused, " _wrong!"_

David chuckled and his grey eyes glittered and Lily just could not help it. She reached over and ruffled his hair again.

"Lily!" David grumbled and slouched back into his chair. Lily burst into giggles and had to make sure she was watching the road as she brought herself back to normal.

David on the other hand began to nod off, of all things. After his eyes closed for the third time he jumped up and glared at Lily.

"What is this music that you are playing?"

Lily looked at him innocently. "Jazz."

"Slow Jazz? Lils you know that any kind of slow music makes me sleepy. You want me to sleep don't you so you can ruffle my hair all you want don't you? Well, that's not gonna work because I brought a hat with me."

"If you are asleep, how are you going to know if I take the hat off or not." Lily kept back a laugh.

"Bullpoopy."

Lily laughed and went back to driving and true to his word David put on his hat and fell asleep.

A half an hour later they arrived where the portkey was. Lily still knew a few of the order members who worked in the ministry and had gotten permission to use the portkey to get into magical London.

Lily nudged David awake and got out of the car to help Harry out of his car seat. The boy took a few minutes to fully wake up and he clung to the polar bear plushie. David picked up Harry and the plushie and nodded to Lily who led them to where the portkey was.

They were at an empty park which had a hill that led up to the children's play park. Lily walked them up the incline, which wasn't too bad, since it was designed for children to be able to run up and roll down. Harry rubbed at his eyes and spoke to David in his broken child talk. David wondered why most of the children around Harry's age he'd ever spoken to seemed unable to pronounce their R's right.

"Where is it?" Lily mumbled to herself. David raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He knew the constant questions wouldn't help anything.

"Ahh! There you are and I found you right on time." Lily spoke to a child's rocking horse screwed to the ground of the park. She placed her hand on the horse and motioned for David to do the same. She took Harry from him and told David what to do.

"This is a portkey, David. In a few seconds its going to take us to muggle London. You have to keep your hand on this or it will leave without you. You will fall because its your first time. That's why I'm taking Harry."

David nodded and pecked Lily's lips briefly. He thought she looked so cute when she was telling him things he didn't understand. Harry giggled happily between them.

Then the portkey left. David could not describe the feeling of being ripped from one place to the next. All he knew was that all of a sudden he was face down on the ground. Lily gave him a hand up and Harry laughed at the surprised look on David's face.

"You could've warned me!" David exclaimed.

"Well, there wasn't enough time," Lily walked on. "Besides that is mild compared to taking the floo and apparation."

They landed in an alley behind a building Lily called the Leaky Cauldron. Lily lead them into the pub and told David they would visit Diagon Alley another day. David remembered going there once with his sister. He was anticipating the day they would go again.

Lily led the small group into Diagon Alley and readied them for the floo.

And this is where I stop. I'm ready to get on so this should explain some things. I'll explain what happened in the party next chapter and then its time for it to really start. Sorry for the wait, I'm busy ^^


	4. Sorry

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
